


Entrega

by Lugreena



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Pegging
Language: Português europeu
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:28:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27002008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lugreena/pseuds/Lugreena
Summary: Um namorado, após tentativas repetidas e cada vez mais certeiras, finalmente se entrega aos desejos da parceira, descobrindo novas formas de se aproveitar com ela
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Entrega

Andressa não acreditava no que via. Seu namorado, totalmente nu, estava ajoelhado à sua frente, a boca em volta do consolo roxo que estava preso à cinta que usava. Ele parecia saber e gostar muito do que fazia, mas ela jamais imaginava que veria Vitor assim.  


Não foram somente dias ou semanas para chegar a esse ponto. A jovem de curtos cabelos loiros havia introduzido a ideia meses atrás, em meio a uma noite em que bebiam juntos, prontamente refutada. O garoto, cabelo raspado e com o corpo repleto de tatuagens, pareceu tomar a sugestão como insulto naquele momento. Não era o última tentativa, no entanto.  


Semanas depois, em meio a uma esquentada noite íntima, Andressa voltou a comentar enquanto tomava o garoto para dentro de sua boca. Foi novamente encontrada com uma rejeição da ideia, mas dessa vez insistiu.

— Vamos, — a voz implorava — a gente começa devagar, só um dedo.  
— Já disse que não. — Outro refutamento, mas o garoto não tirava o olho da namorada que o chupava.  
— Eu deixo você fazer em mim também. — Uma leve piscada acompanhava a fala.  
— É sério? — Ele ria, não levando a sério.

Foi respondido com um aceno da cabeça da parceira, o membro ainda na boca dela. Vitor não negava que queria praticar anal com a namorada, não por motivos específicos, mas sim por ser algo “proibido”, porém ainda não considerava a ideia. Não abriria mão disso.  


Mais semanas se passaram e, agora, os dois se encontravam deitados no sofá, juntos após um longo fim de semana. Andressa, ainda desejando tomar o namorado para si, tentou outra vez, agora oferecendo algo antes de pedir.

— Amor. — Um começo inocente para a conversa.  
— Hm? — Ele mal prestava atenção.  
— Lembra daquele dia?  
— Qual?  
— Que eu te ofereci lá.  
— Qual? — Enfatizava a pergunta que repetia.  
— Anal. — A voz saía fraca enquanto pressionava a bunda contra a cintura dele.  
— Andressa… — Havia desconfiança na fala.  
— É só um dedo, poxa. — Ela virava a cabeça como podia para encará-lo.  
— Não sei… — A resposta não era mais tão definitiva.  
— Não vai doer. E vai ser enquanto te chupo, você vai amar.  
— Agora? — Vitor parecia se entregar à ideia.  
— Não, não. Você tem que se preparar. — Uma leve pausa provocativa. — Mas eu to pronta pra hoje de noite. — Mais uma de suas piscadelas.

Mais tarde naquele mesmo dia, Vitor conseguiu o tão desejado anal que queria. Andressa não pôde negar que sentiu certa dificuldade, mas o carinho e atenção do namorado fizeram a experiência mais do que agradável. Não negaria se ele quisesse outra vez, com aviso prévio, é claro.  


Alguns dias depois, em meio a amassos e mordidas, a loira se pegou por cima do namorado. Os olhos dos dois se encontraram por um breve momento antes de Andressa percorrer o corpo dele abaixo com a boca. A bermuda larga que Vitor usava dentro de casa era facilmente removível, para o agrado dela.  


Leves beijos e lambidas se encontraram entre as pernas do garoto, logo seguidos pela mão que segurava o membro dele. Andressa continuava a descer os beijos, agora pelas coxas do garoto enquanto que, com a outra mão, abria levemente as pernas dele.

— Pera, pera, o que você tá fazendo? — Vitor estava obviamente nervoso.  
— O que? Você acha que eu ia no seco? — A pergunta parecia óbvia na voz dela.  
— N-Não, mas… — Incerteza.  
— Relaxa, amor, eu até te ajudei a se depilar. Não precisa ter vergonha. — Um sorriso se estampava no rosto dela.  
— Ok, tá bom. — Ele cobria os olhos com o próprio braço, constrangido e breve.

A resposta veio depois de longos e silenciosos segundos. Andressa, agora apoiando uma perna levantada do namorado em seu ombro, levava a boca entre as nádegas do garoto. Delicados beijos se deixaram presentes em conjunto com movimentos circulares feitos pela língua. Ela notou, na mão que segurava mais acima, como Vitor pulsava entre seus dedos.  


Ele podia não admitir, mas ela conhecia bem o corpo do homem que amava. Sabia que ele estava gostando, mesmo que estranhasse as sensações. Levou o dedo indicador até a área, tendo até cortado a unha para a ocasião, e o pressionou levemente na abertura. Sentiu uma breve resistência, mas logo a ponta já estava dentro.  
Era quente, mais do que imaginava, mas o que mais notou foi o suspiro que Vitor deu. Parecia pouco, vendo ali tão próximo, mas provavelmente era algo enorme para alguém que nunca sequer experimentou ali. Começou a mover o dedo em movimentos novamente circulares e foi avançando, milímetro a milímetro.  


Após alguns minutos, também masturbando o garoto, ela tinha quase o dedo todo dentro dele. Palavras incentivadoras acompanhavam todo o caminho e agora, o dedo indo e voltando dentro dele, ela o provocava.

— É bom, não é? — O encarava entre as pernas dele.  
— Talvez. — Ele exitava.  
— Talvez? Minha mão tá toda melada e você nem gozou. — Mostrava a mão com que masturbava o namorado.  
— Tá, é bom, mas vai devagar. — Vitor finalmente se rendia.

Ajustando o movimento do dedo, Andressa finalmente voltou a boca ao membro do parceiro. O tomava para dentro, sentindo o calor e rigidez entre os lábios, e logo movia a cabeça. Não levou nem um minuto até que o jovem se derramasse ali, na língua dela.  


Passando por mais experiências, até mesmo com a adição de outro dedo, ela se encontrava ali, o consolo que vestia tomado pela boca do namorado. Ainda tinha dificuldade de acreditar, o homem que se negava a simplesmente ser tocado agora se submetia tanto a ela. Não podia expressar o quanto adorava isso, passando a mão de leve pelo lado do rosto dele antes de comentar.

— Ok, acho que tá bom. — A voz trazia carinho e dominação em conjunto.

Sem resposta falada, Vitor se levantou do chão, agora se posicionando na beira da cama, barriga para cima. Ergueu logo as pernas, as segurando pelos joelhos e ficando totalmente exposto para a namorada o tomar.  


Andressa amava a vista, observando como o pênis, agora ereto, descansava sobre o corpo, as pernas abertas mostravam o convidativo orifício e os olhos do parceiro pediam para que se apressasse. Tomou um passo à frente, então lubrificando tanto o brinquedo quanto o namorado.

— Posso ir? — Dominava ele, mas ainda o tratava com carinho, como devia.  
— Pode. — Não parecia haver mais nervosismo na voz do garoto.

Outro passo por parte dela e, após a conhecida breve resistência, estava dentro. O consolo, roxo, simples e sem detalhes realistas, deslizava com facilidade para dentro de Vitor. Pôde ouvir até leves sons vindo dele, presumidamente gemidos.  


Acariciando uma das nádegas do namorado, ela começou a se mover enquanto que, com a outra mão, agarrava o membro dele. Estava duro e quente como sempre, se deixando pronto para seu toque.  


O início, lento e repleto de movimentos curtos, logo se transformou num exercício rítmico e mais brando, o consolo indo fundo nele. Percebia as reações sempre que chegava a uma profundidade específica, imaginando que atingia a próstata do garoto.  


Tentou se focar ali ao mesmo tempo que o masturbava e, pelo jeito que agia, presumia que não demoraria tanto. As expressões que se desenhavam no rosto do parceiro também a enchiam de vontade, fazendo com que aproveitasse ainda mais o corpo de Vitor.  


Não mais do que alguns minutos depois, acompanhados de pedidos e avisos, Andressa sentia a pulsação na mão. Sem nunca parar os quadris, via como, jato após jato, o namorado se derramava em si mesmo, cobrindo a própria barriga mais do que ela jamais presenciou. Era um orgasmo novo e diferente para ele, algo com que ela gostaria de experimentar ainda mais em atividades futuras.


End file.
